L'inconnue du Bus
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Ce n'est pas qu'il est snob. Il peut prendre le bus comme tout le monde. Enfin, peut être pas. Mais il va le faire chaque jour, dans l'espoir d'être à coté de cette belle inconnue. OneShot.


_**Traduction française de Bus Rider « L'inconnue du Bus »**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bus Rider est une création géniale de Katrinka612**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

_**Lien Original fiction .net/s/5934136/1/Bus_Rider**_

_**Lien Original auteur .net/u/2229907/katrinka612**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !**_

_**Résumé : Ce n'est pas qu'il est snob. Il peut prendre le bus comme tout le monde. Enfin, peut être pas. Mais il va le faire chaque jour, dans l'espoir d'être à coté de cette belle inconnue.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EPOV**

Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un snob. Oui, j'ai grandi avec de l'argent. Oui j'ai un compte en banque bien rempli et une jolie voiture. Enfin, j'avais une jolie voiture jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde aux de faux seins grille un feu rouge et me rentre dedans. Elle m'a, en fait, offert une fellation à titre de dédommagement. J'ai préféré prendre les coordonnées de son assurance à la place. Les nouvelles apportées par mon mécanicien n'étaient pas géniales. La voiture est réparable mais, vu que ce n'est pas qu'une simple Toyota ou une quelconque Ford mais une Aston Martin V8 Vantage de 1977... une des premières sorties d'usine... cela prendra quelques semaines pour récupérer toutes les pièces nécessaires.

J'aurais pu faire le voyage jusqu'à chez mes parents pour prendre ma vieille Volvo. Je pourrais prendre le taxi ou prendre un chauffeur. J'aurais pu louer une voiture. J'aurais pu acheter une nouvelle voiture. Putain, je pourrais même probablement louer les services de quelques personnes pour me porter dans un char comme le faisait Cléopâtre. Mais je ne suis pas un snob. Je peux faire ce que les gens normaux font lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de voiture. Je vais prendre le bus.

En fait, je suis impatient de vivre cette aventure. Prendre le bus me donnera une chance de me relaxer avant d'arriver au travail. Je vais pouvoir lire, écouter de la musique, regarder les personnes autour de moi ou juste rêvasser durant ces quarante minutes.

Ma notion romantique du voyage en bus commence à s'effriter lorsque mon réveil sonne une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle diminue un peu plus lorsque je dois attendre vingt minutes sous la pluie que le bus arrive, mon café dans une main et mon parapluie dans l'autre. Lorsque le bus fini par arriver, je maudis le fait qu'il me manque une troisième main alors que je jongle avec mes affaires pour prendre ma monnaie et payer le voyage.

C'est une fois que je suis enfin dans le bus et que j'ai la chance de regarder autour de moi que je réalise que je suis un snob.

Le bus commence à bouger alors que je marche vers le fond, et je trébuche en avant, me rattrapant grâce à une des barres. Je suis au bord du vomissement lorsque je retire ma main et qu'elle est collante. Je me demande pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre du désinfectant, des lingettes humides ou un chalumeau. En me rattrapant la barre, mon élan me balance contre d'un homme grisonnant qui sent tel un reflux de vinaigre. Il prétend ne pas écouter la femme, toute aussi crasseuse, près de lui qui explique qu'elle est en chemin pour retourner en désintoxication. Un petit garçon me bombarde de Cheerios lorsque je passe près de lui. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je contemple l'idée de frapper un enfant.

Comment ais je pu pensé que voyager en bus serait une bonne idée ?

Je ne suis pas fait pour les transports en public. Je suis fait pour des voitures luxueuses, des jets privés et des chars dorés.

Après avoir regarder d'un air mauvais ce gamin durant un temps probablement puérilement long, je continue ma recherche d'un siège vacant. Il y en a un de libre. Alors que je me déplace pour le réclamer, je réalise que j'aurais dû envoyer une carte de remerciement à la chatte qui a embouti ma voiture.

Assise à coté du siège vacant, se tient la plus magnifique des femmes que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a de longs cheveux sombres et de grands yeux bruns contrastant avec une peau pale et crémeuse et des lèvres pleines rouges cerise.

Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir le goût d'un sundae au chocolat. Malgré tout, j'en connais assez sur la réglementation des transports publics pour savoir qu'il est considéré comme grossier de lécher les autres voyageurs alors je me contente de m'assoir.

Alors que je m'installe, 'Sundae au Chocolat' se penche vers son sac posé au sol, en retire un paquet de lingettes pour bébé et m'en offre une avec un sourire sympathique. Je lui souris en remerciement et commence à récurer mes mains et elle se détourne de moi.

Je la regarde subrepticement, tentant d'absorber chaque petit détail. Son corps est tourné vers la fenêtre... Elle regarde le monde qui continue de tourner... Ce qui est bien pour moi car cela me permets de la regarder sans grand risque d'être surpris. Mais le mauvais coté est que je ne peux pas voir grand chose d'autre que l'arrière de sa tête, ses écouteurs et une petite partie de son profil. De temps en temps, je vois ses lèvres bouger, si légèrement que cela semble n'être rien d'autre qu'un frémissement, mais elle dit silencieusement les paroles des chansons qu'elle est en train d'écouter. Je frôle la combustion par mon désir de la connaître, d'entendre sa voix, d'apprendre son prénom et de lui dire le mien. Je crains de paraître odieux en tentant de lui parler alors qu'elle porte ses écouteurs. Je décide de lui écrire un mot, espérant que cela paraitra original et charmant et non bizarre et flippant. Je sors un bout de papier et un stylo de mon sac et j'écris ce mot.

_**Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?**_

Je plis le papier et le pousse sous ses doigts, qui reposent sur ses cuisses. Elle est surprise par le contact et baisse son regard vers sa main. Elle prend le papier et me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je hoche la tête vers la note comme un signal pour qu'elle la lise. Elle hésite le temps d'une seconde mais ouvre ensuite le papier. Elle semble confuse par tout notre échange mais pas ennuyée... Jusque là tout va bien.

Elle lit la note puis me regarde avec un sourire timide.

Elle murmure. « Pearl Jam. ». Je lui fait un grand sourire, amusé par sa réponse et à la vue de ce qu'elle porte. Elle est vêtue d'une grande chemise en flanelle et de Doc Martens. Alors, bien entendu elle écoute du Pearl Jam. Elle semble tout droit sortie d'une scène grunge de Seattle des années 90. Le rouge lui monte aux joues alors que mes yeux errent sur elle.

Le bus ralenti et elle détourne ses yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle attrape alors rapidement son sac et son parapluie qui étaient à ses pieds et se lève.

Elle m'offre un autre petit sourire. « Mon arrêt. ». Je me lève pour la laisser passer. Elle passe devant moi assez lentement pour que j'ai le temps de sentir ses cheveux... Fraises. Son odeur étourdit mes sens et j'en rate presque ma descente du bus, deux stations plus loin.

Il est vrai que je pense à 'Sundae Chocolat' tout au long de cette journée. Il est vrai que je pense à elle, le matin suivant alors que je me prépare à aller au travail. Il est aussi vrai que je pense spécialement à elle alors que je suis encore en train d'attendre le bus. Mais je ne crois pas réellement qu'en fait je la reverrais. Même si elle est une habituée de cet itinéraire, quelles sont les chances que nous arrivions à être dans le même bus ? Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'un d'entre nous pour que nos chemins ne se croisent pas.

Malgré tout, mes yeux l'ont immédiatement cherchés aussitôt que j'ai posé le pied dans le bus. Ma respiration reste prise dans ma gorge car, j'en remercie le ciel, elle est là. Elle se tient près de la porte arrière, écouteurs en place encore une fois. Je regarde sa tenue alors que je m'approche d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un jean déchiré, des bottes noires et une veste en cuir noir. Je ris presque à haute voix de l'incongruité de cette créature a l'allure douce et délicate parée telle une rebelle.

Comme je m'approche d'elle, je considère un peu tardivement qu'elle peut croire que je suis insupportable à tenter quelque chose auprès d'elle encore une fois. Je pense être une présence assez peu menaçante, mais les gens ne se parlent pas les uns les autres dans le bus. Pas les personnes saines d'esprit tout du moins. Je revis lorsque ses yeux s'éclairent et qu'elle sourit au moment où elle me remarque. Je souris à mon tour et lève un sourcil interrogateur en direction de ses écouteurs.

Elle dit doucement. « Sex Pistols. ». Je ris et secoue ma tête.

Le jour suivant, je la retrouve assise à l'avant et j'ai presque dû mettre mes lunettes de soleil lorsque je vois sa tenue. Elle porte un pantalon en lycra noir avec des étoiles argentées imprimées dessus et une chemise rouge brillante. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Je devine lorsqu'elle me regarde. « David Bowie. ». sa mâchoire en tombe puis bouge pour se transformer en un sourire incroyablement éclatant tout en hochant la tête. Seattle n'a jamais connu un tel ensoleillement.

Cela devient une sorte de jeu pour moi de deviner ce qu'elle écoute. A certains moments, c'est facile comme la fois où elle portait un t shirt imprimé tye-and-dye et qu'elle écoutait les Mamas and Papas. Ou le jour où elle était habillée à la mode 'Lower-East-Side en écoutant Grizzly Bear. Il y avait des journées folles comme lorsqu'elle écoute Rage Against The Machine et qu'elle porte un t shirt avec Lénine, Staline, Mao et Castro portant des verres en plastique rouge et Karl Marx avec un abat-jour sur sa tête. La fête communiste. D'autres jours sont moins évidents, comme la fois où elle s'est montrée portant ce qui aurait pu passer pour un pyjama et qu'elle écoutait Iron and Wine. Puis il y a le jour où je l'ai trouvée portant une jupe moulante, arrivant à mi mollet grise, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et des talons noirs semblant dangereux.

Elle me dit. « Rammstein. ». Puis elle sort une règle en bois de son sac et frappe avec sur la paume de sa main à plusieurs reprises. J'en ai presque jouit dans mon pantalon.

Nous formons une étrange camaraderie durant ces quelques semaines. Nous n'avons pas réellement parlés à part l'échange du nom des groupes. Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom et elle ne sait pas le mien. Mais je connais au moins sept de ses différents sourires. Je sais qu'elle ne peut lire, dans le bus, que quelques minutes à la fois, avant qu'elle tourne au vert. Je connais la façon dont elle remercie les conducteurs par leur nom lorsqu'elle descend. Non seulement, elle prend souvent ce bus, mais elle prend le temps de connaître et de se rappeler du nom des personnes qui lui ont rendus service tous les jours.

Ma voiture m'a à peine manqué alors que les semaines se sont envolées. Cependant, un appel de mon mécanicien m'informe que mon temps en tant que passager de bus vient à son terme. Je suis surpris par le fait que je ressens plus de regret que de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Je commence à me demander si c'est plus couteux de conduire tous les jours et de polluer l'environnement ou de laisser une voiture de 200 000 dollars au garage. Bien entendu, si je suis honnête avec moi même, je ne me soucies pas autant de l'environnement que du fait de ne pas manquer de voir 'Sundae Chocolat'.

Il ne me faut qu'une longue douche passée à penser à 'Sundae Chocolat' pour réaliser que je peux avoir le meilleur des deux mondes. Je n'ai pas besoin de choisir entre le bus et elle. Les deux ensembles remplissent les fantasmes de tous les gars normaux : conduire une putain de voiture avec une fille sexy à ses cotés.

Aujourd'hui, je monte dans le bus avec une mission. Je vais prendre les prochains jours pour enfin parler avec 'Sundae Chocolat', et lorsqu'elle semblera confortable avec moi, je lui proposerais un covoiturage avec moi... car c'est bien pour l'environnement, bien entendu.

Je scrute les passagers pour retrouver son doux visage mais elle est nul part en vue. Putain. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait ne pas être là car elle est toujours là. Je panique un peu. Je tente de me raisonner.

_Peut être que je l'ai juste manquée. C'est un miracle que nous ayons réussi à être toujours dans le même bus durant toutes ces semaines._

Pour une obscure raison, le bus paraît plus malodorant et collant qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps.

Je monte dans le bus, le lendemain, à bout de nerfs. Mes genoux ont presque cédés de soulagement lorsque je la vois assise dans le fond du bus. Elle semble différente pourtant. Sa tête repose contre la vitre et ses yeux sont clos. Elle porte un jean, un t shirt blanc simple et un sweat zippé à capuche, bleu marine, bien trop grand. Mais le plus étrange, elle ne porte pas d'écouteurs. Je me glisse dans le siège près d'elle.

Elle ouvre ses yeux et se tourne vers moi quand je commence à parler. « Hey. Où est ta musique ? Tu m'as manqué hi... Oh mon dieu... ». Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré et son visage habituellement si expressif est vide.

Je lui demande. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ». Elle laisse sortir une grande bouffée d'air, croisant ses bras sur le fauteuil devant elle puis repose sa tête dessus. Elle examine mon visage durant un moment avant de répondre.

« Mon petit ami et moi, nous nous sommes séparés avant hier soir. L'Ipod et les écouteurs étaient à lui et il les a prit avec lui. ».

Je me tends et commence à frotter de petits cercles sur son dos. C'est probablement inapproprié considérant que je ne la connais qu'à peine, mais je peux la sentir se relaxer sous mon contact.

« Mon dieu, je suis désolé. Ça craint. ».

« C'est OK. C'était mon idée et cela devait arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai tout de même décidé de prendre une journée de repos mental. ». Elle sourit. « Bien entendu, maintenant, je dois prendre le bus en silence. ».

« Si tu avais ton Ipod, qu'est ce que tu penses que tu écouterais aujourd'hui ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'apaisant. ».

Je pose mon bras libre sur le fauteuil devant moi et baisse ma tête pour que nous soyons quasiment nez à nez. Je commence à fredonner toutes les chansons réconfortantes auxquelles je peux penser. À certains moments, elle fredonne avec moi les chansons qu'elle reconnaît.

Bien trop tôt, elle récupère ses affaires et se lève.

Elle dit calmement. « Mon arrêt. ». elle passe devant moi mais cette fois, elle se retourne et me regarde. « Merci. ».

Je réponds. « Quand tu veux. ».

Le monde semble décalé alors que je regarde 'Sundae Chocolat' habituellement éclatante qui descend du bus. Je ne peux penser qu'à un seul moyen de régler cela. Alors au lieu d'aller directement au travail, je vais vers le magasin le plus proche et achète un Ipod avec une jolie paire d'écouteurs.

Je prend le bus pour rentrer chez moi le même soir. J'y regarde à deux fois quand je vois 'Sundae Chocolat'. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur le trajet du soir car je rentre chez moi bien plus tard que le travailleur moyen. Elle est assise à la même place que là où je l'ai rencontrée des semaines plus tôt.

Je lui dis, pas en mesure de tempérer mon enthousiasme. « Ravi de te rencontrer ici. ».

Son sourire qui lui sert de réponse est radieux. « J'ai dû travailler double aujourd'hui pour compenser ma journée d'absence d'hier. ».

Je m'assois, fouille dans mon sac et ressors mes achats. J'espérais lui faire un paquet cadeau, mais je ne peux attendre de les lui donner quand je l'ai avec moi maintenant.

« J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Personne n'a jamais eu l'air aussi triste que toi ce matin. ».

Elle me regarde intriguée mais ouvre le sac en plastique. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle le repousse vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Ça a dû te couter au moins 500 dollars. ».

« Oui, tu peux les accepter. Premièrement, tout le monde à besoin de musique nomade. Et le casque antibruit est bon pour tes oreilles car tu n'as pas à mettre le son à fond en écoutant dans le bus. Ensuite, j'ai un compte en banque ridiculement élevé et lorsque j'ai pu en bénéficié, mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas l'utiliser pour payer des soirées et acheter des voitures de course, mais de m'en servir pour, un jour, rendre heureuse une fille magnifique. Et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui... Je l'espère. Alors si tu veux en débattre avec quelqu'un, je te donne le numéro de téléphone de mes parents. ».

Son regard se dirige entre le sac et moi à plusieurs reprises. De la panique et de l'indécision dans ses yeux.

Elle finit par dire. « Peut être devrais tu me donner le numéro de tes parents de toutes les façons, que je puisse ainsi appeler pour les remercier. ».

« Je ferais en sorte de te le transmettre. C'est un petit peu tard, mais je suis Edward, au fait. ». Je lui tends la main.

Elle répond, mettant sa petite main dans la mienne. « Bella. ».

Je lui montre, excité, les caractéristiques de son nouvel Ipod et de son casque, durant le reste du trajet. Un peu avant que nous arrivions à son arrêt, elle me regarde et me fait un sourire, mêlant timidité et hésitation.

« Ma colocataire et moi mangeons des tacos ce soir et faisons des sundaes pour le dessert. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? ».

_Qui l'eut cru ?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_à bientôt !_**

**_:3_**


End file.
